Comforting
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: One night, Robin is feeling sad, alone and unloved, when he hears Starfire crying. Why is she crying? Can he cheer he up? Will their feelings be revealed in the process? One shot. RobStar.


**Um, hi. This is a really short RobStar story, which is based on a dream I had some time ago. Don't expect anything too great. The only other thing I need to explain is that is in Robin's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. It belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

I was lying in bed one night, feeling sad, alone and unable to sleep. I had been thinking about my parents; how much they loved me and how much I missed them. Whenever I thought about them, I would have to make sure that the rest of the team were not about. I felt like a baby when feeling sad. I had put myself to bed like usual tonight, but I longed for Mom and Dad to put me to bed, give me a kiss and tell me they loved me. Now that they were gone, I felt like no one in the the world loved me.

Sighing, I turned over in my bed to try and get some sleep, when all of a sudden, I heard a soft sobbing, which was coming from outside my room. Puzzled, I sat up in bed and listened hard. One of the others was crying, and I had a feeling I knew who - which made me feel sad. Although I thought no one loved me, there was someone I loved. However, although I was brave enough to take on the most dangerous criminals, I was not brave enough to tell this girl how I felt: I was certain she didn't feel the same way.

Sitting up and getting to my feet, I walked over to my bedroom door. It slowly opened and I listened hard. The soft sobbing became a little louder. Sure enough, it came from behind the bedroom door of the girl I loved.

Sighing, I walked over to her door, listened to the soft sobs, then gently knocked. "Starfire?"

My only response was more sobbing. No one came to answer the door, so I opened it myself. I took a few steps into the room, then stopped at the sight of Starfire.

The moonlight that was shining through the window lit up her whole body. She was lying on her bed, her pretty face buried in a pillow, which she was crying into. Her purple top, skirt and shoes lit up in the moonlight. She didn't seem to hear me and continued to cry into her pillow.

Feeling very sorry for her and determined to know what was upsetting her, I pulled a nearby wooden chair up to the side of her bed before sitting down on it. Then I ran a hand down her lovely red hair and back. "Starfire?"

Raising her head, Starfire looked up at me with teary yet beautiful green eyes. "Robin?"

She was looking at me as if she couldn't believe I was there. I continued to stroke her hair and back as I asked her softly, "Why are you crying?"

Sniffing, Starfire looked down sadly. "I received a bad shlorvak."

Realizing she had a nightmare, I asked her, "What about, Star?"

Starfire looked at me with sad green eyes. "About you, Robin."

I frowned, wondering what this nightmare about me was about. I pulled my hand away and took her left hand. "What happened?"

"You were...fighting against...Slade."

I clenched my free at the mention of my enemy. "Slade."

"Yes. The both of you were fighting. And then...he...immobilized you. And then, he...he..." Starfire swallowed and a few more tears leaked out of her eyes. "He killed you."

"Killed me?" I was rather astonished to hear this. But I smiled softly and squeezed Starfire's hand. "It's okay, Star. It was just a nightmare. I'm still alive."

Starfire sat up on her bed, then sobbed a bit louder, threw her arms around me and hugged me tight - taking me by surprise. "I would experience...the breaking of the heart...if you died, Robin."

"You would?" I asked in surprise, hugging her back tight.

"Yes...because I...love you."

I blinked in amazement and pulled away, looking at her in disbelief. "You...do?"

As she nodded, I cupped her face in my hands, pulled her close to me and kissed her lips. As I felt her kiss back, I felt so happy. I wrapped my arms around the girl's waist and embraced her tight while kissing her, loving the feeling.

When we finally pulled away, I noticed she was now smiling at me - a sight I loved to see. "I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, Star." I then blushed hard before asking, "Would you like me to sleep with you?"

Starfire's green eyes widened and she beamed happily before nodding. She placed her feet on the bed and made room for me. As I climbed onto the bed, she lay down with her head hanging off the end of the bed and her feet on the pillow. I chuckled softly and decided it was time to teach her how to sleep in a bed properly. "Star, that isn't the way you sleep in a bed."

Starfire raised her head and looked at me with surprise. "It is not?"

"No."

"Then...what is?"

I told her to get off the bed. She stood up and watched as I pulled the quilt back. I lay on the bed with my head on the pillow and smiled up at her. "You do the same, Star."

Blushing and smiling, Star lay down next to me with her head on the pillow and I pulled the quilt over us. She was very close to me and she smiled softly at me. "I must confess, Robin, I immediately enjoy sleeping in this position...as long as you are beside me."

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. "G'night, Star. I love you."

"I love you too, dearest Robin," Starfire replied before falling asleep in my arms. I closed my eyes and fell asleep as well, hugging the girl I loved - who loved me back.

* * *

**So there we go. I sure hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it sucked.**

**See ya! :)**


End file.
